


Songbird

by AToTheJayToTheHizzy



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Sings, At first Virgil doesn't understand the difference between rape and sex, Be careful my dudes, Forced Prostitution, Human AU, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, It's pretty much prostitution, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Not really though, Other, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I NEED TO ADD ANYTHING TO THE TAGS!!!!, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Royalty AU, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Talks about rape, The only sexual content in this book is rape and it's almost all implied, Trauma, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, abusive anxceit, he’s mostly unsympathetic though, kingdom au, read the tags, recovering from trauma, same thing for remus, tags update with each chapter, talks about sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 17:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AToTheJayToTheHizzy/pseuds/AToTheJayToTheHizzy
Summary: “Virgil, do you want your parents to live?”"Yes! Please! I-I love them! Please!”“Would you do anything to make sure they stay safe?”“Yes, I’ll do-do anyth-thing!”“Well, I suppose it’s a good thing there is something I want you to do for me, Virgil,”“There is?”“Yes, you see, I’ve heard rumors about you. I’ve heard about you and your… vocal talent... I would like you to show me,”“Rig-right now?”“And other times too. If you sing when I tell you, in front of the people I want you to sing to, your parents will stay alive and you will even be able to visit them,”“So, Virgil?”...Virgil gave up his freedom years ago. He and his parents continued living in exchange for him singing (among... other things) for the King. He doesn't regret it. That is, until three visiting royal turn his world upside down and, for the first time since he was 10, he suddenly wants something other than for his parents to stay alive. Virgil doesn't understand and, neither do the others but, love is not meant to be easy and Virgil, he's learned that the hard way.
Relationships: Anxiety Virgil Sanders/Morality Patton Sanders, Anxiety Virgil Sanders/Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic Logan Sanders/Morality Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, LAMP/CALM, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 152
Kudos: 624





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning. Please check the end notes for more details.

“Damien, please! Why are you doing this?” Damien simply clicked his tongue, turning away from his husband to face the two former kings who were being forced to kneel in front of, what had previously been, their thrones. Emile was crying ( _ ‘How typical,’  _ Damien thought) while Remy was glaring daggers at Damien. Virgil was gathered between the two, the young prince hidden behind his fathers. When Damien crouched to their level, Remy spit at him, snarling, “Traitor!” as he struggled against the guards hold.

Damien carefully wiped the spit off of his face, unperturbed. He stood back up, focusing on the shaking prince in between the two (former) kings. “Guards,” he called, smirking as they stood at attention, “Take them down to the dungeon,” He said, gesturing to the family, still huddled together. However, before the guards could make any move to grab them, Damien added, “Oh, and leave the Prince with me,” 

Realization dawned on Remy and Emile’s faces as the guards dragged them towards the dungeons, and away from Virgil, “No, please!” Emile called, dragging his heels against the marble floor, “Damien, please, we’ll do anything!” Remy just sobbed, struggling against the guards’ hold. He escaped for a moment, running towards Virgil, only to be grabbed by another guard. It was complete chaos. Damien didn’t typically enjoy chaos, that was more his husband’s territory, but he could appreciate this; chaos that was completely in his control.

He turned to the Prince, seeing that Virgil was faring no better. He was screaming, “Papa! Daddy!” as he twisted against Remus. He went so far as to bite Remus’s hand, to which Remus simply laughed at. The screams continued after the former Kings were gone, before turning into harsh gasps for air. 

Staring at the boy, Damien realized he was having a panic attack. Huffing, he waved away the remaining guards and told Remus to put the boy down. Once the guards had left and all possible escape routes had been closed off, Remus did as told although, he obviously didn’t understand why. Damien kneeled in front of the boy, taking his hands from where they were pressing against his chest, trying to help him breathe, “Virgil, can you hear me?” He asked, frowning when Virgil flinched at the sound of Damien’s voice, burrowing deeper into the hood of his cloak. 

Damien tried again, lowering his voice as to not scare Virgil, “How about you try to breathe with me, okay?” Virgil just whined, shaking his head vigorously, and trying to take his hands back. Damien didn’t let him, “Virgil,” He said rigidly, squeezing Virgil’s wrists just a little tighter, “We are going to practice breathing until you can calm down. Is that understood?” It wasn’t a question, and Virgil had no choice but to nod his head and take a gasp of air.

When Virgil had finally calmed down, although he was still teary-eyed and shaking, Damien stood back up, satisfied with Virgil’s state. He made his way to Remy’s old throne, running his hands appreciatively up the dark bronze before slowly lowering himself onto it. He smiled after a second and relaxed into the cushion. 

Remus was looking at him like an excited puppy, eyeing Emile’s old throne expectedly. Damien rolled his eyes before patting the throne next to his own. Remus ran towards it immediately, jumping on it, before plopping down. Damien rolled his eyes again but gave his husband a quick peck on the cheek before turning back to Virgil.

The small prince was hugging himself and rubbing the occasional tear on his cloak, “Virgil, do you want your parents to live?” Damien asked, making sure to keep his face neutral. 

Virgil’s head snapped up, eyes wide as he answered, “Yes! Please! I-I love them! Please!” Damien rubbed his temple at the small prince’s outburst; he had a headache forming and was ready to finish this. 

However, no matter how exhausted Damien was (he supposed overtaking an entire kingdom  _ would  _ exhaust anyone, even him), he made sure to keep his voice quiet and sweet for Virgil as he asked, “Would you do anything to make sure they stay safe?”

Virgil sobbed as he replied, “Yes, I’ll do-do anyth-thing!” hiccuping, Virgil looked between the two seated on his parents’ thrones, eyes pleading.

Damien smiled at the boy, shifting on  _ his  _ throne, “Well, I suppose it’s a good thing there is something I want you to do for me, Virgil,”

“There is?” Virgil asked, rubbing a final tear on the back of his hand. 

“Yes,” Damien replied smoothly, “You see, I’ve heard rumors about you,” Virgil simply furrowed his eyebrows, but didn’t interrupt as Damien continued, “I’ve heard about you and your… vocal talent,” Talent was an understatement; his voice was so lovely there were rumors of his birth mother being a siren. 

Virgil flushed at the mention of his ability, ducking his head. Damien narrowed his eyes but continued, “I would like you to show me,” 

The prince’s head shot up, eyes wide with alarm, “Rig-right now?” He stuttered, eyes looking anywhere but at the men sat in front of him.

Damien hummed, shifting in  _ his  _ throne as he replied, “And other times too. If you sing when I tell you, in front of the people I want you to sing to, your parents will stay alive and you will even be able to visit them,” Damien was surprised when he looked to Virgil and saw determination written on his face; for the first time, the boy didn’t look scared, “So, Virgil?” 

It was quiet for a few more movements before Virgil started to sing, “ _ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, You make me happy when skies are gray, You'll never know dear, how much I love you, Please don't take my sunshine away,”  _ Despite the shakiness of it, the song, and Virgil’s voice, was the most beautiful thing Damien had ever heard. He was captivated, and one glance to his husband’s face showed that he felt similarly. 

Damien drew his eyes to Virgil as he took a shaky breath before continuing, “ _ The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms, But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, So I hung my head and I cried,”  _ For a profound moment, Damien thought  _ he _ might cry; Virgil’s beautiful voice singing the melancholy words of the song struck him in his heart.

Damien held up a hand, a loud, “Stop!” echoing around the room. Virgil stopped immediately, quickly looking for approval from the men on the thrones. The prince hoped, for his parents’sakes, he had done good enough but, with how suddenly Damien had stopped him, he couldn’t be sure. 

“That,” Damien started, nearly out of breath from how suddenly he yelled, “Was… enough. Your parents will stay alive for now. Perhaps if you give us another performance later, you can visit them.

Virgil cocked his head to the side, confusion shining in his eyes, “I’m  _ not _ going down to the dungeons?” 

Damien chuckled, acting as if he was amused and not annoyed, “No little Songbird, you shall stay up here, with us,” He gestured to Remus who smiled just a little too wide for it to be pleasant.

“And-And they will be okay?” Virgil questioned, tears shining in his eyes again. Damien supposed he took after both of his parents in that they were all ridiculously emotional.

“I promise they will be fine Virgil and I am a man of my word.  _ This will be perfect Songbird, just you wait and see,” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings  
Parent/child separation  
Panic Attack
> 
> Please let me know if I need to add anything else!


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 8 years...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning. Please check the end notes for more details.

Virgil sat his face on his hands that were currently resting on a table. His eyes stayed fixed on the flame that moved on top of the candle. 18. He was (almost) 18. It was surreal. That meant it had been 8 years since Damien had taken over, 8 years since his parents had become prisoners. 

Vigil eyes flicked to the door at a creak but sighed a little when the kitchen stayed still. Eyes moving back to the candle, Virgil sat. Watching, never acting. That sentence seemed to sum up his life. Watching, listening,  _ obeying, _ but never acting, not on his own. Not when it came to anything significant, that is. 

Virgil huffed quietly, blowing out the candle before he got lost in his head. He ate the cupcake quickly, not bothering to savor it. The only reason he had done this much to celebrate his birthday had been for his parents. They hadn’t wanted him to be miserable on his eighteenth birthday. Now he was slightly less miserable, extremely on edge, and a little less hungry. 

Removing all proof that he had been in the kitchen at 1 a.m., Virgil clicked the lights off and walked to his tower, carefully avoiding the guards following the rotation Virgil knew like the back of his hand. 

After climbing up the (many) stairs, Virgil collapsed onto his bed. Rolling to his side, he let out a half-hearted chuckle at the time on the clock. 2:06 a.m. Rolling onto his back, Virgil blinked back the tears in his eyes, “Happy birthday to me,” 

\----

When Damien had summoned Virgil to his private office the following morning, Virgil had been worried, to say the least. They had already discussed all the details of Virgil’s birthday ball and his performance (which were really just excuses for Damien to throw  _ another  _ party and show Virgil and his abilities off) so there should have been no reason for Virgil to have seen Damien until later tonight. 

“Your Majesty?” Virgil asked, entering Damien’s study, the guard closing the door behind him with a resounding  _ slam.  _

Virgil could hear the smirk in Damien’s voice as he turned his chair to face the boy, “Ah, Virgil, please have a seat,” he said, pointing to the small couch that sat across from the king. Virgil, albeit reluctantly, sat himself on the couch, staying rigid and alert. 

It was silent for a few more seconds as Damien finished whatever he had been working on previously before he turned to Virgil, “I wanted to discuss the ball tonight…” he trailed off and Virgil resisted the urge to groan. Why couldn’t he just get to the point?

“You see, I have been discussing with the visiting diplomats and some have expressed their interest in a… special performance of sorts,”

“What do you mean?” Virgil asked, feeling the anxiety settle in the pit of his stomach.

“It’s simple really; you would  _ sing _ to those who are interested, in the same way you do for Remus and me occasionally,” Virgil stopped breathing; Damien meant  _ that  _ kind of singing. The kind that, once Virgil had turned 16, Damien and Remus took advantage of regularly. But this was new. Virgil had never done it for anybody besides the two Kings. Damien and Remus were… possessive, Virgil supposed. So why would they be willing to share him now?

Virgil couldn’t refuse. He had never been able to refuse. But, he could negotiate, “What do I get from this?” He questioned, clenching his jaw.

Damien laughed daintily, before resting his chin on crossed fingers, “Well  _ Songbird _ ,” Virgil resisted the urge to shiver, “You and your parents shall continue to live,”

Virgil laughed dryly, hiding his shaking hands under the desk, “Nice try. I haven’t fallen for that since I was twelve. You kill my parents, you have no leverage to make me sing. You kill me, you lose me and my voice. Regardless, you lose your precious  _ Songbird _ , and you wouldn’t dare risk that, would you Damien?” 

The King rolled his eyes, moving back to his desk, “Yes, what a shame that would be,” He said, voice dripping with sarcasm. However, It was obvious that Virgil had won the argument. The prince gasped when Damien turned back around, the key to his parents’ room held in his hand. Before he could think to stop himself, Virgil reached for the key, letting out a childish whine when it was pulled away from him. Damien just smirked, moving the key from one hand to the other.

“If you do as I instruct, cooperating fully, you will have complete access to your parents’ room,” Damien said, holding the key in front of Virgil to affirm his point.

Virgil’s eyes looked between the key and Damien, trying to gauge if he was lying, “Any time I want?” Virgil asked, voice nearly silent. 

Damien heard him anyways, “Any time you would like. Granted, the guards  _ will  _ be informing me of when you are visiting, and you will only have access as long as you continue to obey but...” Virgil couldn’t say no. How could he? Complete access to his parents’ room; how could he ever say no to that offer. 

“I’ll do it,” Virgil said quietly, reaching for the key. Damien pulled it away.

“Oh, Songbird, what makes you think I should give this to you now?” It was a test, and Virgil knew it. 

It was a way for Damien to get Virgil to acknowledge the power Damien had over him, “If you give it to me now, then you can take it back if I fail to comply and I will be more than willing to put an effort into tonight.”

The King pretended to muse over the thought before nodding his head. Virgil slumped in relief. He reached for the key once more and had almost left the room when Damien spoke again, “Oh, and Virgil?” The prince turned around, heart hammering in his chest, “The main ballroom will need to be cleaned before our party tonight.  _ Somehow _ , none of the servants are available to do it. It will need to be clean by 5:00 PM sharp,”

Virgil swallowed, “Understood, your majesty,” he said before tapping on the door to notify the guard he was done. As Virgil clutched the key to his chest, he checked his watch,  _ “I have time,”  _ He thought, switching to walk towards his parents’ room. 

\----

“Papa? Dad?” Virgil called as he walked into his parents’ apartment. It was quiet for a moment before a door to his right opened and Emile and Remy ran out, clearly haven just woken up.

“Virgil?” Emile asked, putting on his glasses, “What are you doing here?” 

“Does it really matter?” Virgil gave a half-hearted chuckle, skillfully avoiding the question, “Just hug me already,” His parents didn’t hesitate to do so, scooping up Virgil in their arms. They soon sank to the floor, crying. 

This seemed to happen every time Virgil visited. They would cry and hug for an unreasonable amount of time (“You can never hug someone for too long, Virgil!” is what Emile claimed but, Virgil wasn’t sure he believed that.) Before catching up with each other, acting like they were any regular family. They weren’t. And that fact never escaped Virgil; it always lingered in the back of his mind that, no matter how much time he could spend with his parents, they would still be prisoners and he would still be the King’s Songbird. 

“I want to show you guys something,” Virgil started, pulling away from their pile of limbs on the floor, before holding out the key. Seeing their confused expressions, he started to explain, “It’s the key to your guys’ apartment… it’s mine now,”

“Oh!” Emile exclaimed, understanding what Virgil was getting at, “Does that mean you can visit more often?” Virgil could see the hope sparkling in both his parents’ eyes. For once he wouldn’t have to disappoint them. 

“Whenever I want,” Virgil said happily, not bothering to mention the obligations that had come with the key. 

“That’s amazing honey!” Remy yelled, scooping up his family again. 

Virgil looked at his watch, frowning when he saw he would need to leave if he wanted to clean the ballroom in time for the ball, “I’ve… I’ve got to go but, I’ll come visit you as soon as I can! I love you guys,” 

Stumbling out of the cuddle pile, Virgil smiled at his parents, who smiled back, before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. 

\----

Virgil glared at the dirtied ballroom floor in hopes of scaring it into cleaning itself. When nothing happened, he sighed and resigned himself to his fate. He had been nearly done with the ballroom, only for some of the guards to come in and track mud all over the newly-cleaned floor. Virgil knew the guard rotations by heart, and none of them required trekking through the ballroom. Damien was just an asshole. 

Looking at all the entrances and making sure no one was around, Virgil took a deep breath and quietly began to sing,  _ “Oh sing, sweet nightingale, sing, sweet nightingale, high… oh, sing, sweet nightingale,”  _ He had only seen Walt Disney’s  _ Cinderella _ once, on accident, but it was one of his favorite movies. 

Virgil related to Cinderella a lot, except for the fact that there was no handsome prince coming to rescue him, “ _ sing sweet… nightingale, oh, sing, sweet nightingale, sing sweet nightingale…”  _ He trailed off, trying to ignore the tears in his eyes. 

“Why ever did you stop?” Virgil whipped around, fearing that he would find Remus or Damien, only to see a man he didn’t know.

Virgil knew everyone who lived, worked, and resided in or near the castle, and this man was certainly not one of them. That, along with his clean white suit, red sash, and crest on his shoulder, had Virgil knowing he was some sort of royalty, most likely visiting for the ball. 

“I apologize if I disturbed you sire, it will not not happen again,”

“Disturbed me?” The man exclaimed, “Quite the opposite actually, that was very lovely!” 

Virgil blushed at the praise, scratching the back of his neck as he replied, “I… thank you,” Expecting the man to go back to wherever he had come from, Virgil turned his attention to the (muddy, muddy) floors. 

“What are you doing?” Virgil jumped, turning around. The man was still there, albeit closer this time, surveying Virgil’s work over his shoulders.

“I, um-” Virgil stuttered, confused as to why the man was still here, “Cleaning?” It sounded more like a question than an answer, but the man didn’t seem to care.

“All by yourself?” he asked, “Surely there must be someone else who can help you?” 

Virgil winced, looking at the remainder of the ballroom that remained dirty, “Nope,” he said, popping the P, “Just me…” 

Again, he expected the man to leave, but he didn’t. Instead, he looked at Virgil for a moment before kneeled down beside him. 

“Sire!” Virgil cried, scrambling to help the man up, or to… do something! 

“What’s wrong?” The man asked softly, baffled by the exclamation. 

“You, you should not be kneeling by me, on my level! You are royalty! What if someone sees?” 

“Let them,” The man said, flashing a dazzling smile, “Where I’m from, everybody are equals. I am a royal, and thus have power, but that would be useless without my citizens, would it not?” That sounded… wonderful. To be equal regardless of your status. Virgil wasn’t royalty. No, he lost the title of Prince the day Damien took over. He was now the King’s thing, hsi property, his Songbird, and had a status lower than that of any servant in this kingdom or the next. Damien would kill Virgil (or, more likely, seriously injure his parents) if he were to see this. 

“You are not in your kingdom, Sire. Things work differently here. Please go, before we are seen.” It hurt to send away one of the first people to have shown him kindness in years, but it had to be done. 

“Let me help you! If anybody sees us, I will tell them it was my idea entirely, and that you are not to blame for this persistent Prince!”  _ So he’s a Prince then,  _ Virgil thought. 

“I… we don’t even know each other…” Virgil stated meekly, resolve wavering. To Virgil’s surprise, the Prince’s smile only grew. 

“Of course, I forgot to introduce myself!” The man exclaimed, before thrusting his hands up dramatically.  _ It wasn’t an invitation _ , Virgil thought bitterly.

“I am Roman, crown Prince of the Sanders Kingdom! My favorite color is either red or gold, and I have two boyfriends who I love very much!” Virgil raised an eyebrow but didn’t respond, “Oh come on my Gloomy Gus, I don’t even get a name?”

Virgil huffed, blowing his bangs out of his face, and mumbled, “You can call me… V,” 

Despite not getting a full name, Roman beamed. He softly grabbed Virgil’s hand and placed a delicate kiss there, causing Virgil’s face to burn, “Well then, V. Let get started!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings  
Implied rape  
Talks of rape  
Slavery-like treatment  
Talks of death/murder
> 
> Please let me know if I need to add anything else!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first night of the ball and Virgil sees Roman again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Please check the end notes for more details.
> 
> Ugh, sorry about that wait, I was just really struggling with this chapter for some reason. In other news, I posted my College AU LAMP book if you're interested. Enjoy the chapter!

Virgil glared at the dress in disgust. It wasn't that he was against wearing dresses, but, Damien had chosen the dress; the dress was tight, revealing, and, despite the long length, had a large slit down one of the sides, to long for Virgil to feel comfortable in. At least it was black. Virgil could handle black. 

Wrinkling his nose, Virgil sighed and began to pull the dress on. It was only the first day of the ball and he was already ready for it to be done. 

\----

When Virgil walked into the room where the King would be escorted to the ball from, he nearly gagged at the intense smell of magic coming from Damien. It was strong, wafting across the room from the King. As Virgil walked closer, he could distinctly make out the smell of burning rubber, along with something chemical. 

“Songbird,” Damien drawled, Remus snoring on his shoulder. Virgil stood silently before the King, eyes down, “I expect your best behavior tonight Virgil. I do not want to be disappointed. Is that understood?” 

Virgil gulped, nodding, “Yes,”

Damien raised an eyebrow, unimpressed, “Yes…” 

“Yes, my king.” 

\----

Virgil stood in between Damien’s and Remus’s thrones, tired and uncomfortable. There was still a long line of guests to be greeted and it would be another half an hour before it was time for him to sing. So he stood, head down, obediently waiting. 

Virgil was jolted from his thoughts by Remus screeching and jumping up from his seat, “Roman!” Remus shouted. Virgil’s head shot up, locking eyes with Prince Roman, who Remus had thrown his arms around in a strangling hug. Before Virgil could blink, Remus was grabbing Damien’s arm and pulling him up, “Dee! Look!” He exclaimed. Damien simply adjusted his gloves, face impassive as ever. 

“Yes,” Damien uttered, “Your… cousin, was it?” 

Remus nodded excitedly as Roman said, “Third cousins actually,” He never took his eyes off of Virgil, seemingly having put the pieces together. He really needed to stop looking at Virgil because Damien was getting suspicious and that was never good. Apparently, it was too late, because Damien was looking between the two of them with a raised eyebrow. Virgil gulped as Damien smirked. 

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” Damien said, resting a hand on Virgil’s lower back as he looked at Roman. Roman’s eyes snapped to the king and he smiled that dazzling smile of his.

“Yes,” He said (was it Virgil or did Roman look slightly uncomfortable?), “And he’s got a lovely voice... or, so I hear,” Virgil resisted the urge to roll his eyes,  _ “Nice save, Princey,” _ he thought. 

“Yes,” Damien drawled, eyes narrowed. They stared at each other for a few moments before Damien began to smirk again, “And who are these two?” He asked, nodding at the men standing behind Roman. 

After being addressed, the taller one straightened up, adjusting his glasses, “My name is Logan. I am Prince Roman’s advisor,” the other person elbowed Logan, and he sighed, “and one of his partners,” Remus raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. 

“Oh! And I’m Patton! I’m a baker in our castle! And I’m Roman’s other partner!” Patton, jittering with excitement, stuck out his hand to Remus. Remus, surprised, blinked before sticking his own hand out, letting Patton shake it excitedly. He then moved on to Damien, before moving before Virgil. Virgil jolted back when Patton extended his hand, not expecting it. Patton looked disheartened but didn’t move his hand. Virgil looked to Damien for instruction, eyes pleading; no one had  _ ever  _ offered Virgil their hand to shake. Most often, people would take Virgil’s hand and kiss it, not giving him a choice. Others ignored him. This was new and Virgil didn’t like it. 

“Well, Songbird?” Damien said, “Don’t keep our guest waiting,” Virgil scrambled to grab Patton’s hand, griping it awkwardly. 

“It’s nice to meet you, kiddo!” Patton said, smiling. Virgil blinked, “ _ Kiddo?” _ He thought.

“Um, yeah, you too,” He stuttered. It was quiet for a moment before the song changed and Patton’s face brightened. 

“I love this song!” He exclaimed, turning to his partners, “Shall we go dance?” He asked, grabbing his partners’ hands and turning to the dance floor.

“We’ll see you later?” Roman asked Remus, eyes darting to Virgil’s once more. 

“Of course!” Remus exclaimed, seemingly excited. But Virgil knew better. Virgil could recognize the small shake in his voice, the way his hands were curled into fists, his rapidly twitching eyes. Remus was mad. And Virgil was terrified. 

The next hours blurred with the first. The faces were all the same as Virgil continued to greet various visiting royals. He could only focus on the overwhelming sense of panic that continued to engulf him. It had been a while since Virgil had seen Remus so angry. He shuddered as he recalled the aftermath of Remus’s last ‘bad mood’. 

Virgil flinched as Damien stood up, moving to address the crowd, “Good evening!” He spoke, voice booming across the ballroom, “I am so excited to see everyone here for this  _ very _ special occasion. As you know, my precious Songbird is turning eighteen,” There was some murmuring in the crowd as eyes turned towards Virgil, “I can think of no better way to start his birthday ball than for him to sing,” Applause broke out as Virgil stepped down the stairs heading towards the small stage on the other side of the room. Virgil took a breath.  _ This was going to be a long night.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings  
(Implied) dissociation  
(Implications of) abuse  
(Fear/implications of) future abuse  
Panic  
Slavery-like treatment  
Uncomfortable touching  
Being forced to dress in an uncomfortable outfit  
PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I NEED TO ADD ANYTHING ELSE!!!
> 
> One of my readers from this book recommended adding funny warnings about each chapter into the end notes. I thought it was a great idea, especially since my books can get real angsty and those would be a good way to finish off the chapter. Thank you for the idea, and the 'warnings' Minnowshadow, these are for you!
> 
> "Warnings"  
Roman being a prince in shining armour (or trying)  
Patton being a smart boi and finding the truth (and being traumatized and a concerned dad)   
Logan being... Logan  
Remus being an evil trash boi  
Deceit being a slimy snek boi  
Remy being a protective mom  
Emile being an emotional mom  
Virgil being an emotional mess that tries to be brave and fails so horribly you just want to pull him into a hug and never let go (with consent, of course, because consent is EVERYTHING)
> 
> Thank you for all of your patience with this, I really appreciate it!!!


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is acting weird. Weirder than usual, that is. 
> 
> Patton, Roman, and Logan decide to pay Virgil a visit. They discover something terrible when they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm so sorry. In the time between last time I've updated and now, I've had multiple breakdowns, failed one of my classes (and received D's for others), and have had someone I knew commit suicide. I'm trying to get back into writing, but we'll see. I would like you to know that, however long it takes for my stories to get updated, I am almost always working on a new chapter. I've been working on this one since the beginning of January. Thanks for being passionate with me. I appreciate it.   
-AJ

“Prince Roman and his… companions have shown interest in a private show… tonight,” Virgil’s heart dropped to his stomach at Damien’s words; Roman had been so kind and caring, Logan and Patton too. And now… Virgil mentally berated himself; he had let his guard down, like an idiot, and expected, what? For some random prince and his boyfriends to whisk him away, to save him?  _ Well _ , Virgil reminded himself,  _ I don’t need saving. _

“Of course,” Virgil said, swallowing around the lump in his throat (he  _ wasn’t _ about to cry, he just wasn’t feeling well), “When should I expect them?” He asked, dreading the answer.

“After Duke Jayson,” Damien answered. Virgil just nodded, returning to his food. It was silent again, just like most meals without Remus were, and it stayed that way until the Duke burst into the room, fuming. 

“Where is he!” Remus yelled, staring at Damien.

The King sighed and pointed to Virgil seated in his chair, “He’s exactly where he is every time this morning, Remus,” Damien said, obviously exasperated. 

Remus scoffed, pouting like a child, “Don’t get so high and mighty with  _ me _ , bitch! Why didn’t you tell me Roman wanted a turn with him!” He yelled, pointing at Virgil, who was staring at his lap.

Damien rolled his eyes, gloved hands reaching for more food, “Because I knew you would react like a child! Honestly, Remus, he’s paying us  _ handsomely _ , so I don’t see why you should care.” Damien said, tone implicating that Remus should understand the simplicity of his statement.

Remus turned red, hands curling into fists at his sides, “Because!” He screamed, stomping his foot, “He’s mine! Virgil is mine! And I don’t want to share him with my stupid cousin!”

Damien waited for Remus to cool down, raising an eyebrow when he did, “Are you done, now?” he asked. Remus just pouted, slumping in the chair next to Virgil, “ _ Finally _ ,” Damien muttered, Remus sticking his tongue out in reply, “Besides,” Damien said, lifting his fork, “You have access to Virgil anytime. We have nine hours before the ball, and at least seven before we should be ready.”

Remus turned to Virgil instantly, raising an eyebrow as he smiled. Virgil huffed quietly, gritting his teeth, “Well!” Remus exclaimed, running around the table and grabbing Virgil’s hand, “What are we waiting for?” Remus didn’t wait for an answer as he started dragging Virgil through the halls.

Virgil nearly fell into Remus when he stopped abruptly. Virgil furrowed his brow, confused why they were in the ballroom; Remus was, to put it simply,  _ terrible _ at dancing. He didn’t enjoy it either, actively avoiding it whenever possible. But maybe there was another reason they were here. Although, Virgil wasn’t sure what that would be. “May I have this dance?” Remus asked suddenly, bowing. Virgil stood there, dumbfounded.  _ “Why?” _ He wanted to ask, confused. Instead, he slowly extended his hand, and stared as Remus delicately kissed it. Remus never did anything  _ delicately _ , especially not with Virgil. 

They danced for hours. Twirling until Virgil though he might be sick, close enough that Virgil was sure Remus could hear his pounding heartbeat. 

After finally stopping, Remus walked Virgil to his room. Before Remus closed the door, he smiled, saying, “I can be romantic, too Virgil. Keep that in mind.” Before Virgil could respond, the door shut and he was left on his own, pondering over what Remus could have possibly been talking about. 

\----

Virgil was exhausted. After another performance at the ball, and multiple private performances, all he wanted to do was sleep. But he needed to get ready for Roman, Patton, and Logan. Virgil was dreading the encounter, and cherished the time he had alone while he dressed and put on makeup. He had just finished the last of his eyeliner when there was a knock on the door. A second later, Logan, Patton, and Roman walked into the room, the door slamming shut behind them. Virgil took a deep breath and turned around, smiling seductively. 

“Hi,” he said, walking towards the three, “Please, make yourself comfortable,” Virgil had expected them to move towards the bed or, at the very least, towards the bucket of champagne. Instead, they moved to the couch. Huffing silently, Virgil grabbed one of the champagne bottles and three glasses and walked over to the others, smiling again.

Virgil began pouring drinks before handing them off, letting his hand linger a second longer than necessary. Patton and Logan were whispering, leaving Roman for Virgil to talk to, “Hello again, V,” Roman said smiling, “How are you today?” Virgil blinked, taken aback at the greeting.

“Um-“ He stuttered, “Um- good, I suppose, I-how are you?”

“I’m splendid!” Roman exclaimed, “Even more so now that I am with you,” Roman said, wiggling his eyebrows.  _ Ugh _ , Virgil thought,  _ is he gonna act like… that all night? _

“I could say the same thing about you, your highness…” Virgil said, wrapping his arms around Roman’s neck. Roman cleared his throat, blushing. Smirking, Virgil began to lean up, moving to kiss Roman. He had just touched Roman’s lips with his when Roman pulled back. Virgil furrowed his eyebrows and pulled back too, looking at Roman, who appeared shocked.  _ Fuck, _ Virgil thought,  _ he wasn’t expecting that, so it must be one of the others who requested this, the other two just also came along. _

“Apologies, your highness. I misunderstood. It will not happen again.” Virgil said, climbing off of Roman.

“I…” Roman began, eyes wide, “Um, it’s- no apology needed, V,” Virgil nodded, before moving to the end of the couch, where Patton and Logan were sitting. They were staring at him too; Logan seemed to be examining him, barely blinking, while Patton had his head tilted ever slightly to the side, making him look like a confused puppy. 

Virgil sighed quietly; he had reached his wit’s end with… everything, really, and these three weren’t helping, “You know, this would be a lot easier if you told me which one of you I’m supposed to go with.” Virgil said, his annoyance betraying itself through his tone. The three looked at one another and Virgil resisted the urge to scoff.  _ Seriously?  _ Virgil thought,  _ They didn’t think to discuss this beforehand?  _

“We’re not sure what you mean, kiddo.” Patton stated, smiling softly. Virgil snorted. Distantly, he thought about what Patton had called him. _Kiddo?_ _I’m not a fucking child._

“You don’t have to act coy, you know?” Virgil said, raising an eyebrow. 

“We really don’t know what you are talking about, V. We could guess, I suppose, although, I doubt we would be accurate.” Logan spoke, sitting straight as a rod and adjusting his glasses constantly. 

_ Fine, smart-asses.  _ Virgil thought, rolling his eyes, “I’m asking which one of you is here to fuck me, and which are here to watch.” The reaction was immediate: Roman gasped (loudly and dramatically) at the same time that Patton cried out, slamming his hand over his mouth right after, while Logan sat there slack jawed, his previously perfect posture slumping, “Well?” Virgil asked, arms crossed over his chest and one eyebrow raised. Maybe it was the exhaustion, maybe it was the adrenaline, or maybe it was the pure feeling of anger that caused Virgil to act so  brave reckless. (He knew he would regret it later. He didn’t care. He didn’t really care about anything, these days.) 

“Kiddo… that’s not… that’s not what’s happening.” Patton said, slowly, cautiously like Virgil would break if he was too rough.

“Then why the fuck are you here?” Virgil screamed, hands clenched into fists at his side. 

“We came here to talk to you, as this was the only way we could find you alone, without the King and the Duke hovering around you. We didn’t… we had no idea.” Logan swallowed hard, clenching his jaw.

Roman looked furious, shaking as he stood, “What… what the hell have they done to you? What have they let others do to you?” He reached out for Virgil, causing the other boy to flinch.

“Don’t touch me!” Virgil yelled, “Don’t… don’t.” He couldn’t breath; it was too much, he had said too much. He couldn’t breath. He couldn’t breath! Someone touched his shoulder, and Virgil sobbed, scrambling away (although he wasn’t sure when he had fallen on the ground). The panic washed over him in waves, and the realization that Logan, Patton, and Roman, still stood before him caused even more panic. God, he was so tired of panicking. Virgil coughed as he tried to inhale, choking on his own spit, causing him to hyperventilate more. Black spots danced before Virgil’s vision as he tried to breath, failing. Before Virgil could comprehend what was happening, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:  
(Non-consensual) Prostitution   
(Implied) Rape/non-con  
Panic Attack  
Treating a person like property  
Slavery like treatment 
> 
> I believe that's it. Please let me know if I need to add anything else!
> 
> Thanks again for reading. I hope to see you soon.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wakes up. He isn’t happy.
> 
> Virgil fucked up. Patton helps him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Please check the end notes for more details.
> 
> Here we gooooooooooooo

Virgil blinked as he slowly began to wake up. Staying still on the bed, Virgil allowed himself to take in his surroundings. However, once he noticed other voices in the room, whispering to one another, he jolted, memories of last night coming back to him.  _ Fuck _ , Virgil thought, mind swarmed with panic,  _ fuck fuck fuck _ . His sudden movement had made the others aware that he was awake and they had quickly made their way over to the bed. It was silent for a few moments as Virgil stared back at Patton, Roman, and Logan, before Virgil got up off the bed, attempting to walk around the three. Before he could, however, Logan grabbed his arm. “Don’t touch me!” Virgil hissed, pulling his arm from Logan’s grasp. Once again, the three started at Virgil as he panted, attempting to lessen the panic. 

Patton was the first to speak, gulping and smiling (Virgil knew it was fake), “Kiddo... we, we don’t want to hurt you, okay? We just want to talk, if that’s okay.” As he spoke, Patton moved forward, trying to coax Virgil into relaxing. 

It clearly had the opposite effect upon Virgil as he growled “No, that’s not okay,” backing into the wall, “Leave me the fuck alone.”

Roman, who had been standing silently behind his partners, jaw clenched, spoke up, “No, I will stand for this-this abuse no longer!” Virgil shrunk into his cloak at Roman’s volume, “I’ll kill Remus for this!” He exclaimed, hands flailing wildly. Virgil fisted his hands on the seam of his cloak in response. 

“Roman.” Logan said calmly, placing a hand on the prince’s shoulder, “You are scaring him.” He stated, looking straight at Virgil. 

Roman stopped immediately, hands stalling in the air. “Oh,” he murmured, “Oh, I didn’t— I’m sorry,” he apologized. Virgil didn’t respond.

“Kiddo please just, can you just tell us one thing?” Patton asked, wringing his hands nervously. Virgil didn’t respond verbally, instead raising his eyebrow, prompting Patton to continue, “Is all of this… consensual? Because if so then we’ll... leave you to it! We just… want to help if we can.” Patton’s fake smile had returned as he continued to wring his hands. 

“What?” Virgil rasped looking between the three men in front of him. Patton blinked, taken aback. He opened his mouth only for nothing to come out. He looked to Logan for help.

“Consent is when a person, which, in this case, would be you, voluntarily agrees to the proposal or desires of another. Consent can not be given when one is unconscious, intoxicated, etcetera or when strategies such as black mail are involved. Consent can be revoked at any time.”

Virgil blinked, processing the information Logan has provided him with, “Look man,” Virgil said, running a hand through his hair, “I don’t really know what you’re talking about, but you guys should leave.” He still needed to get changed in his room on the other side of the castle before breakfast took place in 45 minutes. 

“Fine.” Roman said, moving towards the door, “But we’ll be back.” Not waiting for a response before leaving the room. Logan frowned, nodding to Virgil before chasing after the Prince.

Patton reached out before thinking better of it, clearing his throat instead, “He… we just want to help, kiddo. Just… if you ever need to talk I’m… we’re here.” His smile, although sad, was much more real than Virgil had seen all night. as he walked out. 

\----

“Virgil!” Damien exclaimed, raising his voice to get the boy’s attention. Virgil blinked, raising his eyes to Damien’s.

“What?” Virgil hissed. Damien raised an eyebrow at Virgil’s response, waiting to see if the boy would apologize for his tone. He didn’t. 

Damien sighed, rolling his eyes, “Honestly,” he said, adjusting his gloves, “You need to calm down.”

In response, Virgil threw his fork on his plate, the sound making Remus startle and Damien sigh again. The boy screamed as he stood up from his chair, the chair falling loudly behind him. Virgil stayed where he was, shaking hands curled into fists as the screams transformed into tears. Eventually, Virgil stood sobbing as Damien continued to eat. Remus, however, stood up and walked towards Virgil, who flinched once Remus got close. 

Remus took Virgil’s face into his hands, ignoring the way Virgil’s shoulders rose to his ears and his eyes avoided Remus’s face. 

“Aw, is little Virgey sad?” Remus cooed, squeezing Virgil’s face in his hands.

“St-stop it.” Virgil stuttered, trying to bat the hands away from his face.

Remus hummed, squeezing Virgil’s face harder, “No!” He exclaimed, laughing.

“Remus.” Damien’s voice boomed, causing Remus to grumble and release Virgil’s face. Damien straightened in his seat as he looked at Virgil, reaching one of his hands out, “Key.” He said simply, extending his hand more. 

“No!” Virgil exclaimed, hugging his cloak, where the key to his parents’ room rested, closer to his body, “Please, no! I didn’t mean it! I-I’ll be better, don’t, please!” 

Virgil continued to babble pleas as Damien snapped at Remus, pointing him to Virgil. Remus immediately made his way to Virgil, where he reached inside the boy’s cloak. Virgil’s eye met Remus’ as he grabbed the key, and Virgil noticed the tiniest bit of guilt in them, “Please,” Virgil mouthed quietly, staring at Remus. Remus’ eyes darted back to Damien’s, and back to Virgil’s. Slowly, Remus pulled the key out of the cloak, stepping towards Damien and dropping the key into his outstretched hand. 

Virgil clenched his eyes shut, a few more tears making their way down his face. “You may have this back when you can control yourself again.” Damien said, standing to make his way out of the room. As soon as the King and the Duke had left, Virgil collapsed onto the floor, curling in on himself and sobbing. 

Virgil didn’t know how long he had been on the floor before he heard a soft voice behind him, “Kiddo?” The voice asked.  _ “Patton.” _ Virgil thought. Exhausted, Virgil remained slumped over as he listened to Patton walk closer. Slowly, Patton kneeled down next to Virgil, hand hovering over his back. “What’s wrong, kiddo?” He said, voice soft. Instantly, Virgil was reminded of Emile and began to sob again. “No, no, hey!” Patton said, panicking, “It’s okay honey! Can I touch you?” Exhausted, and wishing for comfort, Virgil ignored his anxiety and nodded. Slowly, Patton gathered Virgil in his arms, and pulled the boy into his lap (it wasn’t hard to do, considering his size and weight. Both of which, Patton could tell from holding him, were too small considering Virgil was 18). 

Virgil clutched Patton’s shirt, sobbing into his shoulder, “I-I just, I just want Papa and-and Daddy!” Virgil sobbed harder, breath picking up. 

Patton frowned, but ignored his worries in favour of getting Virgil to breath, “It’s okay honey. Can you breathe with me? In for four, hold for seven, out for eight.” Virgil immediately attempted to suck in a breath, causing him to choke slightly on his own spit. Virgil’s breath picked up again, Patton gently shushing Virgil and rocking him slightly in response, “it’s okay, honey, just go slow.” Virgil slowly regained control of his breathing, gradually slumping against Patton. 

“Do you want to go somewhere private to talk?” Patton asked, running his fingers through the short hair at the nape of Virgil’s neck. Subconsciously pressing closer to Patton, Virgil sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to escape this conversation.

“Room,” Virgil mumbled into Patton’s shoulder. Patton nodded and slowly maneuvered them so he could stand, pulling Virgil up with him. Slowly, Virgil led Patton to his bedroom, legs giving out occasionally along the way. Patton caught him each time, smiling as he helped Virgil get back on track. When Virgil pushed open the door to his room, he grimaced as he saw another dress and a note from Damien laying on his bed. Pushing both to the floor, Virgil curled up on the bed, too tired to bother with the sheets. 

Patton sighed quietly, walking to the other side of the bed and sitting down. He had no doubt that Virgil was exhausted, but he couldn’t risk letting the pot boil over by not talking to him. “What… what happened kiddo?” Patton asked looking at the boy who curled more in on himself at the sound of Patton’s voice, “How can I help?”

“You can’t.” Virgil grumbled angrily. 

“What?” Patton asked, confused by Virgil’s response.

“You can’t!” Virgil growled again, turning to face Patton, “So just leave me alone,” he finished quietly, turning back over. Patton frowned as he heard sniffles coming from Virgil.

“Okay honey,” Patton sighed, moving to the other side of the bed, in front of Virgil, before kneeling down, “I know crying that much wears a person out, so I’m gonna leave you to sleep.” Virgil didn’t look at Patton as he reached up to wipe away a stray tear from Virgil’s face. “But this conversation isn’t done.” Patton said seriously, softening when he saw Virgil clench his eyes shut, “I’m not gonna leave you to suffer, kiddo. I’ll be back later.” 

Patton got up off the ground, making his way to the door. He stopped, however, when Virgil spoke, voice sounding tired and weak, “Promise?” 

Patton’s heart broke at the boy’s desperate tone. Immediately, he spun around and made his way back to Virgil, kneeling before him once more, “Pinky promise!” Patton exclaimed, extending his pinky finger towards the other boy. Virgil hesitated, before eventually lifting his finger and interlocking it with Patton’s. Patton giggled and squeezed Virgil’s pinky with his own, before slowly retracting his hand.

Patton gave Virgil a small smile, “You’re gonna be okay V, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:   
Panic  
Parent-child separation (as a punishment)  
General abuse  
(Non descriptive) mental breakdown  
PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I NEED TO ADD ANYTHING!!!
> 
> It’s been a while... sorry about that.... :(
> 
> Also, if Virgil seems a little OOC, keep in mind that he is sleep deprived, stuck in a toxic household, and never really learned to cope with his feelings, so.... yeah. Shit happens, man


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton talks to the king.
> 
> Virgil isn’t doing so good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short filler chapter. Sorry about that but the next chapter should definitely be longer!  
Also, if you didn't hear, I started a discord server specially for my fics! Here's the link if you're interested (it doesn't expire!): https://discord.com/invite/7bE8znR

Damien was used to the chaotic days in the castle. He was used to Virgil’s grumpiness at being forced to interact with him and the duke, he was used to Remus’s yelling, he was used to the bustle of the castle. It was expected. It was  _ routine _ . What was not expected, however, was Patton, one of Prince Romans play things, to slam a bag of coins on the table before him, barely avoiding Damien’s bare plate (his food, along with his husband, had yet to arrive). The King bristled, sitting up and staring at the petite man in front of him, “How did you get past the guards?” Damien asked, not letting his uneasiness show. 

Instead of responding verbally, Patton nudged the bag closer to Damien. When Damien hesitantly reached out and grabbed the bag, Patton finally spoke, “I want more time with Virgil. Tonight. That bag contains double the amount we gave you last night, so I want double the time with him.” Usually, Damien would have killed anyone who was stupid enough to talk to him like that. However, despite the mask of indifference, Patton seemed desperate, and Damien  _ was  _ interested in seeing this play out. 

“Very well,” Damien said, smirking, “I will have the details delivered to you before tonight.” 

Patton’s mood changed instantly as he smiled at the king, bowing, “Thank you, your Majesty!” He said as he made his way to the door.

“Patton.” Damien said sternly. Patton turned slightly, facing the king. “Don’t make sneaking around my guards a habit.” Patton nodded, smiling once more, quickly exiting. 

\- - - -

Virgil stared at the wall as he attempted to muster the strength to move. He had 45 minutes before he was supposed to meet Damien outside the ballroom, and he would need most of that to get ready and then travel to the ballroom. Still, he was stuck between reminiscing over the soft touches and words Patton had offered him, and hating himself for letting his guard down. Regardless, he needed to  _ get up _ . Before Virgil could even process the thought, he had pushed himself up.  _ “Lovely” _ Virgil thought as he continued to stare at the wall, this time, sitting up. 

Virgil walked to his “dressing room” (as Damien liked to call it) in a haze, barely registering that he had arrived before he was tugging on the dress he had managed to remember to bring. Virgil spent the last few minutes before he had to meet Damien staring at his reflection. Noting that he would have to leave now in order to not be late, Virgil spared one last look at his reflection before squaring his shoulders.  _ “I have to do this.”  _ He thought, grabbing the door handle and tugging it open, “ _ I HAVE TO DO THIS.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the length, but thanks for reading! See you soon!  
-Apollo/AJ


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Patton talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for being so patient with me! Here’s the chapter! 
> 
> Trigger Warning: please check end notes for more details.

Virgil jolted when someone knocked on the door. Everything felt fuzzy and he had been on the verge of sleep before the sudden noise had distracted him. Virgil, still dazed and too tired to move, made no move to answer the knock. A voice on the other side of the door said something but it all sounded muddled to Virgil. Suddenly, the door was opening and a man stepped into the room, holding a container of something in his hands. After shutting the door, the man looked over to Virgil, smiling kindly. Virgil starred ahead, attempting to figure out who this man was and what he could possibly want but his mind was too blurry to try and think. 

“Hey honey,” the man said as he sat down at the mattress next to Virgil’s feet, resting the container next to him. Virgil just blinked in confusion, frantically attempting to discover his identity. After a few moments of this, Patton’s face softened, “I’m Patton, honey. I was with you this morning. Does that sound familiar at all, sweetie?” 

Virgil closed his eyes, trying to think. After a few unsuccessful seconds of this, he opened his eyes once more, wincing at the light. Looking back to Patton, he frowned, muttering, “fuzzy…” blinking slowly. Patton frowned slightly, slowly standing up and moving to the water pitcher at the edge of the room. 

After pouring some water, and opening the container, he moved to Virgil’s side, “Can I help you sit up, sweetheart?” He asked, hands hovering. Virgil hummed quietly, before nodding his head tiredly. Slowly working to pull Virgil up, Patton hummed under his breath, attempting to soothe the other boy who appeared to be in pain. “There we go,” he murmured once Virgil was sitting up, “Here, I’ve got some water and fruit for you, and also some cookies, but we should probably start with the healthy stuff,” Patton said, giggling. 

Virgil just nodded in response, reaching for the water once it was offered to him. Patton could tell the boy was probably dehydrated, and wasn’t surprised when Virgil attempted to chug the entire glass. After making Virgil  _ slowly _ drink the entire glass of water, Patton helped him eat the small pieces of fruit he had brought. Virgil quickly drifted off to sleep afterwords, but not before motioning for Patton to come closer and endearing him in a hug. Patton had to conceal his happy squeals when he realized Virgil had fallen asleep on his chest. 

Eventually, Virgil seemed to regain awareness, murmuring Patton's name as Patton carded his fingers through Virgil’s hair. “Yes honey?” Patton asked in response.

Virgil groaned, opening his eyes, attempting to blink away the blurriness, “What—“ he started, attempting to move around. He quickly realized however, he was basically in Patton’s lap, and quickly moved so he was next Patton instead of on top of him. After settling he looked over to Patton, who was smiling.

“Hi there V,” Patton said happily, “I lost you for a bit,” despite the sadness of his tone, a smile remained on Patton’s face.

“Why are you ‘ere?” Virgil slurred, still attempting to wake up.

Patton’s smile dropped for a moment, but he quickly moved to bring it back, “I promised I would come back honey, remember?” Now that he thought about it, he vaguely remembered Patton helping him after his breakdown, promising he would come back soon. Virgil just groaned in response, attempting to nod through his headache. “Oh!” Patton exclaimed, “Silly me, how could I forget?” He moved to take something out of a small bag that had previously gone unnoticed by Virgil, quickly pulling a small, (pill bottle shape??) container out of it. “Here you go honey!” He said, having opened the small container and extracted two small pills from it. He presented the two pills, along with a cup of water, to Virgil.

Virgil swallowed, wrapping his arms around his waist, “Wha-what are those?” He asked shakily, trembling a bit.

Patton felt his heart break, and he let his emotions flash across his face for a moment before putting a mask of happiness back on, “they’re just medication to make your pain go away, V. I promise they aren’t anything bad. You don’t have to take them if you don’t want to, it’s completely up to you.” Patton stated, putting as much truth into his words as possible, trying to show Virgil that he wasn’t a threat. Patton was surprised when Virgil quickly grabbed both the pills and the water and held them to his chest protectively. Despite how much it hurt to think about the implications behind Virgil’s actions, Patton didnt let it show and continued on, “I’ve also got some cookies for us!” He said grabbing a random cookie and taking a bite of it to show that it was safe to do so. 

Trying to ease Virgil into a conversation, Patton began rambling about a cute cat he had seen wandering the castle gardens, and how, when Roman attempted to cuddle it, it had bitten his nose and ran away. Virgil snorted, placing a hand over his mouth to keep his laughter in when Patton finished, the other boy smiling brightly at Virgil’s action. After sharing a different story of Roman and Logan bickering, which, this time, ended with them both dripping wet in their clothes, Patton took a deep breath.

“Can we talk about something serious for a second sweetheart?” Patton asked, watching Virgil’s expression closely. Virgil became visibly defensive, curling up once more and stopping eating the cookie he had been previously nibbling on. “Hey, no, it’s okay,” Patton said, trying to reassure Virgil. “I just wanna help.”

“I’m not useless. I don’t need your pity.” Virgil growled, not meeting Patton’s eye.

Patton’s eyes widened in disbelief, “Oh honey that’s not at all how I was trying to make you feel! I’m so sorry if it came across like that! I just wanna help you kiddo! You’re my friend.”

Virgil’s eyes darted to Patton’s at the end of Patton’s speech, eyes wide and startled, “Your friend?” He choked out, voice rough.

Patton smiled softly, naturally, and looked at Virgil. “Of course, V, you’re my friend and I wanna help you. I—”

“Virgil—” the other boy interrupted quickly, “my name is Virgil.” Patton blinked in surprise, but gave Virgil a reassuring look.

“Virgil is a lovely name, honey. It reminds me of—” suddenly Patton stopped, and Virgil could nearly see the gears turning in Patton’s head as he anxiously waited for Patton to continue. “You’re,” Patton started, inhaling quickly, “You’re  _ Prince  _ Virgil.” He breathed out, looking astounded. “But that, that can’t be possible. The Royal Family was slaughtered when the—” 

“Slaughtered?” Virgil nearly yelled, wrapping his arms around himself when Patton turned, “Who said we were slaughtered? We’re all here!” 

Patton’s eyes widened even more, looking at Virgil, “The Kings are still alive?” He whispered, in shock.

Virgil shut his mouth quickly, not looking at Patton. “ _ Fuck”  _ he thought, “ _ He wasn’t supposed to know you idiot.” _ Virgil was shocked out of his panic when Patton grabbed his hand, squeezing softly.

“Hey, it's okay, breathe Virgil,” Virgil floundered, gasping in a breath as he tried not to panic. “That’s it,” Patton reassured. 

“He didn’t kill them,” Virgil said once he had calmed down, “Or, um, me, obviously.” Virgil said, smirking a little, “He did, uh, he did lock them away. They… they were in the dungeon for a while but uh, I eventually convinced him to move them into a little apartment and uh, yeah.” Virgil finished halfheartedly.

“I’m confused,” Patton said, furrowing his eyebrows, “Why didn’t he…” Patton trailed off, too uncomfortable to continue. 

“Kill us?” Virgil finished, giving Patton a half smile. Ignoring the noise Patton made at Virgil being so blatant about the subject, Virgil continued, “He’s threatened to. Kill them, I mean. But he won’t. He knows that if they’re dead, I’ll stop singing.” 

Patton gripped Virgil’s hand harder as he thought over it, “Kiddo,” he said, clearing his throat when his voice had cracked midway through the word, “Can I give you a hug?” 

Virgil, a little bit startled by the question, just blinked. “Um,” he drawled, “Sure?” It was only a moment before Patton had traveled the small distance between them, holding Virgil to his chest and carding his fingers through the other boy’s hair. Virgil swallowed hard, trying to ignore the lump in his throat and the unshed tears in his eye. 

As Patton held Virgil close, he placed his head on top of the smaller boy’s own head, whispering, “It’s okay honey, let it out,” Despite his embarrassment over the last time he had cried in front of Patton, Virgil couldn’t help but let a few tears out. When Patton carefully kissed the top of his head, Virgil lost his control, sobbing into Patton’s shirt. Patton held him the entire time, rocking him and whispering quiet reassurances into his hair. When Virgil had finally tired himself out, once again laying limply against Patton fast asleep, Patton let out tears of his own, silently crying as he thought about everything Virgil had been through. “We’ll get you out of here,” Patton said to the empty room, “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning:  
Mentions of killing  
(Implied) disassociation  
(Blink and you’ll miss it) (implications of) rape/sexual assault 
> 
> Thank you for being so patient, it really does mean so much to me 💕  
-Apollo


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is not as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Please check end notes for more details.
> 
> Everything is not as it seems.

Virgil hummed as he rocked on his heels, glancing around the room to see if there was anything left to clean before Patton arrived. Quickly moving to adjust the pillows on the bed Virgil nodded, satisfied with his cleaning job. Virgil perked up when he heard a knock on the door, Patton sticking his head into the room a moment to later.

“Hey kiddo!” He greeted happily, making his way towards Virgil after closing the door. It was then that Virgil noticed he was without food for the first time since they began meeting.

“No food, huh?” Virgil said and Patton shrugged, grin growing.

“Well,” he chuckled, “Don’t want you getting to chubby now, do we?” Virgil’s smile fell a little but he quickly laughed with Patton, ignoring the sting of his words. “Besides,” Patton started, “I’ve got a better idea for tonight.”

“Oh?” Virgil said, feeling his anxiety build up, “and what’s that?” Patton just smiled before grabbing Virgil’s hand. Patton then pulled him towards the bed, pushing Virgil down onto it before moving into his lap and kissing him. Virgil startled, pulling his head back from Patton’s, blocking his face when Patton attempted to follow him. “Wait!” Virgil protested breathlessly, “You— you said-“

Patton blew a raspberry, rolling his eyes. His hands moved to grab Virgil’s shoulders tightly, “I know what I said but I changed my mind! I really like you, Virgie. Don’t you like me too? Don’t you want to do this for me? I promise it’ll be fun!” Virgil had stopped breathing, only resuming when Patton said, “Well?” One eyebrow raised.

“I— okay,” Virgil stammered, gasping when Patton kissed him once more, almost immediately shoving his tongue into Virgil’s mouth, deepening the kiss. Virgil tried not to gag.

Patton undid the clasp of Virgil’s cloak, pushing it off his shoulders. Virgil didn’t react, trying to focus on the kiss (which was so invasive Virgil wanted to cry) instead. Patton quickly pulled off both of their shirts and Virgil could feel himself becoming more distant. 

“Tell me Virgie,” Patton panted, using his nails to scratch down Virgil’s chest, “Have you ever played with fire before?”

——

Patton hummed as he skipped down the hallway, clutching a container of oatmeal raisin cookies to his chest. They were Virgil’s favorite! Sure, it was a bit of an odd choice, but Patton was happy to oblige. Even if the thought of oatmeal raisin cookies being someone’s favourite sent Roman into a stuttering mess, offended by the choice.

When he reached Virgil’s door, Patton knocked, patiently waiting for Virgil to respond. After a few moments had gone by and he had received no answer, Patton knocked again, louder this time, hoping Virgil just hadn’t heard him the first time. Still without an answer, Patton knocked once more before announcing that he was going inside.

Patton gasped at the sight before him, dropping the container of cookies in shock. Virgil was curled up in his bed, the sheets pulled up to his neck. He was trembling under the sheets, and tears streamed down his face as he sobbed quietly, shoulders up to his ears.

“Oh, honey,” Patton murmured, slowly making his way towards the boy. “Virgil?” He said quietly when he was close enough, kneeling down next to the bed. 

Virgil flinched upon hearing his name, curling up even more. “No,” he began muttering, avoiding Patton’s eyes, “No, no more, please no more.” 

Patton tilted his head in confusion, “No more what, sweetie?” Virgil just began sobbing harder, squirming on the bed in order to move away from Patton. “Woah, hey,” Patton said, hands hovering by the bed, “It’s okay, breathe Virge,” he reached out to grab Virgil’s hand. 

“No!” Virgil yelled, beginning to breath harder, sobs racking his body. Patton stilled, unsure of what to do. He  _ always _ knew what to do. Why didn’t he know what to do!

Shakily, Patton got to his feet. “I’m gonna go get Roman and Logan, okay kiddo? I’ll be right back!” If Virgil has heard him he gave no indication, simply continuing to sob on the bed. 

When Patton returned with Logan and Roman, all three short of breath from running through the halls, Patton found Virgil just as he had left him. 

Logan quickly moved towards the bed, announcing his actions to Virgil. Virgil turned in his direction but kept his eyes on Logan’s chest. 

“Can you breathe with me, V?” Logan asked, setting his hand on the bed near Virgil’s, letting Virgil decide if he wanted contact. Virgil slowly set his hand in Logan’s, but kept it limp in his hold. 

Although Virgil’s breathing has gotten better, Logan couldn’t help but notice that everyone Virgil would look in Patton’s direction, it hitched before beginning to speed up ever so slightly. Logan frowned but didn’t dwell on it for the moment. 

“Can I help you sit up?” Logan asked, Virgil’s hand still pliant in his own. Virgil’s eyes flickered to the area around Patton once more before nodding, looking down at his hand, still sitting in Logan’s. “I am going to touch the back of your head, is that okay?” Virgil nodded, squeezing Logan’s hand as he did so. 

As Logan moved Virgil to sit up, the sheet moving to pool around his lower body, the room fell into a shocked silence. Patton’s breath hitched as he started crying at the sight before them. Virgil was without a shirt, making it easy to see the hickeys, bruises, and scratches that littered his torso. Along with… “are those burns?” Roman whispered. 

Logan swallows hard, hand squeezing Virgil’s own. “Roman, I need you to get me a basin of cold water and a clean cloth.” Roman nodded, sparring one last glance to Virgil before making his way towards the attached bathroom. “Patton,” Logan continued, “I need you to go back to our room and bring me my bag of supplies,” Patton didn’t move, simply staring at Virgil. “Patton!” Logan said, louder this time, causing Virgil to flinch. 

“But, he—” Patton swallows around the lump in his throat, “I need— I need to be here,” 

“ _ Patton _ ,” Logan said, voice cracking, “I know you want to comfort him but he is in pain and I can remedy that.  _ Please  _ go get my supplies.” When Patton realized that Logan was crying, he snapped up straight, nodding before exiting the room quickly. 

Logan squeezes Virgil’s hand once more, turning to face him, “We’re gonna get you cleaned off and feeling better, okay V?” 

Virgil’s eyes flickered to where Patton had been standing moments before. Logan, making the assumption that Virgil wanted Patton to return, simply said, “Patton will be back momentarily. He is simply getting supplies for me to help you.”

“He’s—” Virgil started, before cutting himself off with a coughing fit. 

“Oh, of course,” Logan said, “I will get you some water. Give me just one moment.” Logan gave Virgil’s hand one last squeeze before making his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him quietly.

Inside, he found Roman leaning against the counter, one hand over his mouth in order to retain his sobs. “Oh, my prince.” Logan murmured. Roman startled at the noise, turning to Logan.

“Oh, Lo!” Roman said, smiling as if you couldn’t see the tears still steaming down his face. “I’m sorry, I was just about to bring everything out I just got distracted. I’ll—” Logan cut Roman off with a hug. It didn’t take long for Roman to continue sobbing, “I’m sorry,” Roman said through his tears, “I just wish I could do something, I hate feeling this, this—”

“Useless?” Logan finished, Roman nodding into his shoulder. “We really shouldn’t be leaving him alone for this long.” Logan said, stepping away from the hug and wiping away Roman’s tears, “but he did need a glass of water if you would like to get it for him.” Logan smiled slightly when Roman nodded eagerly, letting Roman grab water for Virgil as he grabbed the basin and cloth. 

When they returned Logan noticed Virgil playing with his fingers, intertwining them together repeatedly. Logan cleared his throat to get Virgil’s attention before they arrived at the bed. He froze for a moment before relaxing some, eyes darting between the items in the two hands.

After a moment of stillness Roman straightened up, slowly walking towards Virgil and presenting him with the water, bowing dramatically. Virgil’s lips quirked up in a mix between a smirk and a smile, muttering a small, “thank you,” before taking the water and drinking it slowly. Logan, who had deposited the basin he had been carrying onto the floor, smiled at the display, satisfied with the interaction. Still, he had to ask Virgil a question that would no doubt send him spiraling once more.

“V,” Logan started, clearing his throat, “Can I ask who did this to you.” Like he had anticipated, the room went silent, the small smile Virgil had instantly disappearing. 

“He’s, I don’t—” Virgil’s eyes once again began flittering to where Patton had been standing earlier. Logan felt his heart drop into his stomach when he realized what Virgil was trying to say. 

“V, did Patton do this to you?” 

Logan could feel his heart shatter when Virgil muttered the word, “Yes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:   
Unsympathetic Patton(?)  
Rape/non-con  
(Mentions of) Fire and burns  
(Mentions of) bruises and hickeys
> 
> Sorry I left it on such a cliff hanger. But this chapter took my three tries to actually write lol. Thanks for being so patient, hope you guys like it.  
-Apollo 💕


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton, Logan, and Roman talk to Virgil about the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: please check end notes for more details 
> 
> Oh my god this chapter kicked my butt. Enjoy the 1,830 words of pure struggle.

“He… he thinks I did what?” Patton cried out, hugging everything he had just acquired from their room to his chest. “But I— why- did, do you think— is he okay?” Patton finally stammered our, tears streaming down his face as he stared at Logan.

Logan sighed, adjusting his glasses, “I.. I do not believe so. Somebody has obviously ...assaulted him terribly and he has been led to believe that it is someone he considers a friend. It seems obvious that his life is not one consisting of safety or consent so it is very possible the deep physiological trauma he seems to suffer from has caused him to project you onto his abuser or attacker, in hopes that it will hurt less if done by you, someone who has shown him care and comfort,” 

“Oh,” Patton breathes out, tearing up once more, “That’s— that’s so terrible Lo, you— you really think—” Logan cut Patton off by holding his hand up, moving it to squeeze Patton’s shoulder once he had stopped.

“Unfortunately, I was not finished.” Patton just nodded, swallowing hard. “There is also the possibility his attacker noticed your recent connection, and led Virgil to believe they were actually you. I… I am also worried that there was magic involved…  _ dark _ magic.”

“You could smell it too?” Patton said, eyes wide.

Logan deflated a little, “Yes and, as I suspected, you seemed to have noticed it also, leading me to believe that this was not Virgil’s mind, using your image as a coping mechanism but rather, someone involved with dark magic. I still wonder who would be so— so jealous of your relationship that they use magic to ruin that. Not to mention, who has access to that kind of magic here?” 

“Um,” Patton started, eyes wide, “I… I think I know but, V didn’t want me to tell anyone…” Patton frowned, not meeting Logan’s eyes.

“Patton,” Logan said, slightly exasperated: curse Patton’s bleeding heart, even now, he was attempting to help Virgil. “I understand that you do not want to break his trust, but we need to get to the bottom of this before he begins to feel worse.” Patton still looked hesitant, not looking Logan in the eyes. Logan sighed, running his hand down his face, “Would it make you feel better if you were to ask Virgil?” 

Patton perked up a little, nodding, “Sounds great, Logie!” He chirped, walking towards the door.

“Patton,” Logan said, Patton turning to face him when he heard the serious tone Logan had used, “Be  _ careful _ . He’s…” Logan trailed off, struggling to find the right word.

Patton’s smile turned sad as he looked into Logan’s eyes, “I know.” He said somberly.

——

  
  


“So,” Roman started, the silence after Logan had left the room deafening, “You come here often?” he asked lightly, raising his eyebrow dramatically. Virgil stared at him silently, blinking. “Oh come on!” Roman said, “Nothing?” Virgil raised his eyebrows as he tilted his head slightly, almost looking amused. Roman narrowed his eyes as he looked at Virgil, “Oh come  _ on _ Hot Topic, give me something!”

“Aw,” Virgil said, voice quiet and gravely, “You think I’m hot.” 

Roman spluttered, having not expected to lose in his own game, “How rude!” He lamented, placing the back of his hand against his forehead as he softly fell back on the bed, making his actions as over-dramatic as possible in an effort to let Virgil know he wasn’t being serious.

It was quiet for a few second before Virgil attempted to shift in place at the head of the bed and gasped, breathing turning shallow. “Woah,” Roman said, standing up from the bed and moving to stand by Virgil’s side, “hold on V, don’t hurt yourself.” Roman reached out to grab Virgil, but hesitated when the boy before him flinched, hands hovering in the air, “I…” Roman started, before clearing his throat and starting again, “Can I touch you V?” Virgil looked unsure, swallowing hard. Roman melted a little at his hesitation, smiling softly, “You can say no, of course!” Roman said happily, despite how painful the thought of not being able to help V was.

“...yes.” Virgil graveled out quietly, hands clenched in his lap.

Roman was concerned at the hesitance in Virgil’s voice, so he made sure to move slowly, proceeding to ask permission whenever moving his touch. Eventually, after softly grabbing above Virgil’s elbow and moving his other hand to support Virgil’s head, Roman had maneuvered Virgil so he was sitting up against the headboard of the bed. “Good?” Roman questioned, hands still hovering around Virgil. The boy before him grunted, nodding as he wrapped his arms around his stomach, breathing out deeply. “Okay!” Roman exclaimed, pulling his hands away from Virgil and setting them on his own hips. The two stayed silent for a moment, the awkwardness slowly creeping into the atmosphere, “Um—” Roman started, clearing his throat, only to be interrupted with a knock on the door, “Come in!” He called, flashing Virgil a small smile as the door began to creep open, revealing Logan and Patton, the former holding various items. Logan nodded to Virgil, making his way inside the room and putting everything in his arms down on the couch. Patton remained in the doorway, rocking on his heels as he fiddled with the cardigan tied around his shoulders. 

“Can Patton enter the room, V?” Logan asked, walking to stand over by Roman.

“Um,” Virgil started, eyes darting between the three, “sure, I guess.” He grumbled, wrapping an arm around his stomach. Logan gestured for Patton to walk forward, stopping him before he could get too close to Virgil. 

Patton cleared his throat, smiling, “Hey kiddo!” He said, tone betraying his nervousness, “Logan told me about what uh, what you said happened,” Patton glanced over to his partners, unsure. Logan just nodded, placing a hand on Roman’s shoulder and squeezing. Virgil raised an eyebrow, face remaining neutral. “We, uh, also talked about how we noticed the smell of… magic?” Roman’s head snapped up from where he had been looking at his and Logan’s feet. 

“Magic!” Roman exclaimed, eyes wide. His yelling causing the others to stare at him. 

“Roman.” Logan said sternly, gripping his shoulder a little harder. 

“Right, sorry,” Roman said, looking embarrassed. The three turned back to Virgil, who avoided their gazes, knuckles white as he gripped the blanket hard. 

“I— I don’t know wh-what you’re talking about,” Virgil stammered unconvincingly. 

Patton frowned when hearing the panic in Virgil’s voice, “It’s okay, honey, I promise.” Virgil’s breath stuttered in his chest, but he ignored the panic in favor of listening to Patton, “It just made me think…. you said that, the King had magic right?” Roman gasped and Logan inhaled quickly, but neither attempted to interrupt Patton **. ** Virgil just nodded, looking unsure. “ _ Dark  _ magic, right?” Virgil froze, breathing heavily as he looked between Patton, Logan, and Roman. 

Suddenly, Logan straightened up, adjusting his glasses, “You think that the King did this.” Logan said quickly, “He used his magic to- to shape-shift, or, perhaps, affect V’s memory of the event! Patton, you are a genius!” Logan exclaimed. Suddenly he realized how quiet the room had gotten. “Oh,” Logan said awkwardly, adjusting his tie, “I apologize for my… outburst. But I agree with Patton. The magic present in this room is much too strong for it to have not been used on you, V.” 

“Why should I listen to what you have to say?” Virgil huffed, hair falling in his face as he glared at the three. Logan opened his mouth, but stopped. Instead, he turned to look at his two partners, before returning his gaze to Virgil. Logan closed his hands around each other and exhaled slowly, focusing. After a moment, he looked back to Virgil and smiled, before opening his hands. 

Resting in Logan’s palms was what appeared to be a small galaxy, complete with constellations and planets alike. Virgil’s eyes grew wide as he stared at the galaxy. Slowly, Virgil’s gaze roamed over the three boys standing in front of him before returning to the image in Logan’s hands. 

“What— it’s—” Virgil cut himself off, transfixed by the image before him. 

“Magic.” Roman finished wistfully, hooking his chin over Patton’s shoulder to watch the illusion Logan held. “Pretty, isn’t it,” he said, smiling softly at Virgil. 

“Okay,” Virgil said, shaking his head a little, “Let’s say I believe you, which I don’t, what happens then?” Patton tilted his head to the side, scrunching his nose as he thought (which Virgil did not find adorable  _ at all _ ) 

“Well,” Patton started, a small smile on his face, “We would… help you, kiddo. Try to get you out of here, keep you safe, be your friends.” 

Virgil look surprised, but he quickly schooled his face to return to a neutral look, “I don’t need friends. Besides, it’s not safe for you guys to be doing that shit.” 

“Actually,” Logan said, adjusting his tie with his, now empty, hands, “The King has expressed his… satisfaction with the payment we have been providing to interact with you. We should have no problem continuing to do so.” 

Virgil just shook his head, running a hand through his hair roughly, “I can’t ask you guys to do that. I don’t need, need—” Virgil choked a little, pulling at his hair in frustration.

“Oh, V,” Patton said quietly as he, much to Virgil’s surprise, began crying, “You, you listen to me, mister!” Patton said sternly despite the tears streaming down his face, “We want to help you! We want to be your friends and friends help friends when, when they need help!” Virgil looked uncomfortable, eye darting between Patton and his own hands. “It’s gonna be okay. Just please,  _ please, _ let us help you kiddo.” Patton continued, looking like he was moments away from sobbing, and it was all because of Virgil.  _ All because of Virgil.  _ Virgil stared at Patton, trying to process how his pain could possibly cause another person so much distress. Maybe it was a trick; Another sick mind game for Damien and Remus’s amusement. If it was, Virgil decided, the few moments of happiness he had already experienced with the three would make it all worth it. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Virgil forced himself to take a breath. “Okay,” he said quickly, staring at his hands. It took a moment for the words to sink in but, once they had, Patton smiled widely, clasping his hands together. 

“Yes!” Roman cheered, ignoring Logan’s loud sigh at his yell, “You won’t regret it V, I promise, oh I've already got so many ideas, we’ll be the best friends you could ever ask for, in fact—”

“Hey Princey.” Virgil interrupted, smirking. Roman froze, worried he had done something wrong, “My name is Virgil.” Roman remained frozen before a moment, before smiling.

“Virgil,” Logan repeated, nodding. 

“Well Virgil,” Patton said, smile so wide it almost looked painful, “Welcome to our family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
(Extremely vague) references to sexual assault   
(Extremely vague) references to emotional abuse  
PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I NEED TO ADD ANYTHING 
> 
> Oof. So, there we are. Kinda a filler chapter but it’s extremely important for everything happening in the future. Now we can get to the real angst *evil laugh* thanks for the patience and I hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading!  
-Apollo


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments from after Virgil befriends Roman, Logan, and Patton. Things aren’t going so well....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger/Content Warning: Please check end notes for more details.
> 
> Sup my dudes, I live. There will be a whole rant in the end note about why I was gone and where I’m going from here, but for now just enjoy the chapter

Virgil jolted up from the bed, hyperventilating as the memories of his nightmare swirled around his head. He sobbed when something (someone?) moved to his right, freezing in terror as he clenched his eyes shut. “Hey,” a voice spoke up said (loudly, so loudly). The next time the voice spoke, it was softer, “It’s okay, Virgil, you’re okay,” Virgil whimpered a little, unable to see who was speaking. “Oh!” The voice exclaimed, “It’s me, Virgil, it’s Patton. You’re safe.” Patton? Who was Patton? The name sounded familiar but not really. Everything felt fuzzy or, no, what was the word? Fl… fluffy! It felt fluffy. Virgil was so confused. What was happening. “Can you open your eyes for me, sweetheart?” The voice, (Patton?) asked. Wait, his eyes? Oh, yeah, his eyes were closed. He should open them.

Virgil tried, he really did, but it was so bright he just had to close them again. After a few moments, a voice spoke up again, but this time sounding deeper, “Try again now.” Virgil listened because— well, maybe he didn’t really know why, he just liked the sound of the voice. It was nice. Virgil opened his eyes. It was less bright which was good. He still didn’t know what was happening. 

“Virgil?” Someone asked (the prince— a prince— princely, princey, princey, princey—) “Are you...okay.” Virgil. He was Virgil. Virgil nodded at the prince, heading feeling heavy. 

“‘M dreaming.” Virgil stated, words slurring together a bit. The three men (Princey, Patton, and…. Leah? No. Landon? Lo something. Logic? Logic sounded right. Kinda. Everything still felt fluffy) seemed surprised, looking at each other. 

“And why would you say that, Virgil?” Logic asked, pushing his glasses up. Virgil shrugged. He was tired. He wanted a hug. Turning his head a little, Virgil saw Patton sitting next to him on the bed. Virgil leaned towards him, losing his balance half way through and falling onto the bed, head in Patton’s lap. 

“Oh!” Patton exclaimed, surprised, “Can I help you, kiddo?” Virgil nodded into Patton’s leg. “Uh, what can I do for you!” Patton asked, voice high. Even though Patton was kinda short. That was funny. Virgil snorted, laughing a little. Why was it funny? Virgil couldn’t remember. He wanted a hug.

Patton has asked what he wanted. “Cuddles.” Virgil told Patton. 

“Oh!” Patton exclaimed again, “Are you sure kiddo?” Virgil nodded. If he didn’t get a hug soon he was gonna cry. “Okay, imma lift you up a little bit, Virge, is that okay?” Virgil wanted a hug. Where were his dads? He wanted to ask but talking was too much work. Virgil was tired. He wanted to sleep. Suddenly Virgil was being moved. How? Was he floating? Virgil realized Patton’s hands were pulling him up, so Virgil’s head was on his shoulder. Virgil sighed happily, relaxing into Patton’s hold. 

“Virgil?” Patton asked, starting to run his fingers through Virgil’s hair. Virgil hummed, tired and confused. “Do you want Roman and Logan to cuddle too? Or do you not want them to touch you?” Virgil turned to look at Patton, words swimming around in his head, but not able to come out. “Um,” Patton said, thinking for a moment before lighting up, “Do you want Roman and Logan to cuddle with us,” he held up one hand, wiggling the fingers. Virgil giggled almost silently. “Or do you not want them to touch you?” Patton held up his other hand. Virgil looked between the two before settling on the first option. “Cuddle with us?” Patton asked, double checking. Virgil nodded. 

Virgil wasn’t really sure what happened next but then there were people holding him and they were all laying down under the blanket. It was warm. Virgil liked it. Quickly, he drifted off to sleep, satisfied. 

——

“Dis-ah-so-see-whata?” Patton asked, blinking at Logan in confusion. 

Logan sighed a little, rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses, “Dis-a-so-ci-ation” he pronounced slowly. Patton nodded, scrunching his face up a little. 

“Are you going to tell us what that  _ means _ , specs?” Roman asked, sounding annoyed. But, considering he was cuddling into Logan’s chest while holding onto Virgil’s hand, Logan knew he meant no harm. 

“Certainly,” Logan murmured, before turning his gaze to Virgil, “Simply put, dissociating is the act of someone disconnecting with their body and mind. It allows the person, in this case, Virgil, to “disconnect” from their awareness of their surroundings. It is often done as a defense mechanism, especially when people, such as Virgil, have had, or are currently expirencing, serious trauma.” 

“What can we do?” Patton asked, clearly distressed, as he slowly ran a hand through Virgil’s hair.

“We just need to be here to help him. Dissociation can happen in many different forms. We simply need to practice recognizing it in Virgil, and helping to ground him.”

The room was silent after that, although it was clear nobody but Virgil was asleep. After an amount of time no one was certain of, Roman sighed and squeezed Logan from where he was spooning the other man, burying his face in Logan’s hair. “Goodnight, my loves.” He said quietly. 

The other two parroted Roman’s “goodnight” before settling in. It was no surprise when none of them slept well. 

——

“It’s….  _ Fine _ , Logan.” Virgil yelled, fuming, “Will you just fuck off!” 

Logan didn’t look perturbed, simply raising an eyebrow at Virgil’s outburst, “I am simply trying to tell you that we are concerned about your coping mechanisms.”

Virgil snorted, “I’m sorry that the way I live my life offends you so much.” He huffed, turning and locking himself in the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. 

“Virgil!” Logan called, annoyed, “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“Yeah,” Virgil said softly, sliding down the bathroom door, “I know.” 

Logan sighed, shifting before turning to back away from the door, “I’ll… give you some privacy.” He said softly, footsteps fading gradually. 

Once he was sure Logan was really gone, Virgil sobbed, pulling at his hair as he began to hyperventilate. Virgil spent the next hour just like that, sobbing on the bathroom floor as he mentally berated himself for his actions 

——

Virgil glared at the window as he scrubbed at it angrily. Footsteps began to echo down the hallway, and Virgil tensed up, prepared for a hand to brush against his back, or someone to come up and whisper something undesirable in his ear, both of which had become recurring events during the past months. 

“What did that window ever do to you, Stormcloud?” Roman lightheartedly exclaimed. Virgil froze, before continuing to scrub the window, ignoring the man behind him despite the panic at having his back to someone. It was silent for a moment, and Virgil was sure that Roman would leave. He should have known better. “Logan told me what happened.” Roman stated, voice soft. Virgil scoffed, not bothering to respond. “He’s worried about you… it’s, all of us are, V.” 

“Fuck off, Princey.” Virgil grumbled, quickly moving to grab his supplies and move on to the next window. 

“I’m trying to help you!” Roman exclaimed, following behind Virgil, “You don’t have to be so… so  _ rude _ about it!” 

“Aw,” Virgil pouted, “Did Princey get his feelings hurt? I’m so sorry your highness.” Virgil bowed, smirking.

“Why you… you.” Roman spluttered, face turning red from anger. “Fine.” He said, voice cold, “If that’s how it’s gonna be, I’m leaving. I’ll see you later  _ Virgil _ .”

It stung. Roman was prone to use nicknames more than anything else. Hearing his name come out of Roman’s mouth was already a shock but the anger behind it stung. Virgil bit his tongue, not letting himself dwell on it as he angrily returned to scrubbing the windows. Sometimes he really hated that he had let himself befriend the three. It was an endless cycle of lashing out, getting angry at himself, and then having to apologize. Again. And again. And again. How had the one nice thing in his life become a part of the routine he hated.

It was supposed to be over after that. Virgil could collapse on his bed and cry himself to sleep, or maybe stare into space until nothing made sense anymore, or fantasize how, if his family’s lives weren’t reliant on his, he would end it all. However, before Virgil could make his way to his bedroom, a servant walked up to him, sharing that the King had requested Virgil’s presence. Virgil didn’t even respond, simply moving to follow the servant leading him to what he quickly recognized as Damien’s bedroom.

Entering the room quietly, Virgil looked at Damien, who was seated at the small couch in front of the fireplace, “Ah,” Damien said, looking up, “Come sit, Songbird.” He said, patting the spot behind him: and Virgil froze. Almost instantly, he was sobbing, hyperventilating as he attempted to navigate the terrible emotions flooding his thoughts. Damien was being so  _ nice _ and Virgil wanted, he wanted that, he needed it. He knew that Roman, Logan, and Patton wouldn’t forgive him another time. And then, that would be it. The end of the nice feelings; the end of the hugs; the end of it all, but Damien was  _ right there  _ and fuck he needed someone to hold him and tell him it was all right. 

“I, i need, please, I can’t,” Virgil stammered, attempting to share his need for  _ anything. _

Damien slowly stood, tutting at Virgil, “Aren’t you a pathetic little thing?” He asked, staring Virgil down. Virgil trembled, looking like a kicked puppy. Damien smirked, “Come here.” He stated calmly, pointing to the spot right in front of him. Virgil obeyed instantly, scrambling limbs fueled by his panic. “Good job” Damien said, rewarding Virgil with a hand gently scratching through his hair. Virgil shuddered in a breath before relaxing, leaning into the hand. “You want more, darling?” Damien asked, voice silky as he continued to pet Virgil’s hair. Virgil nodded, presenting up against Damien’s hand once moreo. The king smiled; the Virgil he knew would have never said yes. It was  _ perfect _ . Virgil was completely and utterly broken. “Excellent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger/Content Warning:  
Nightmares, swearing, dissociation, talks of dissociation, yelling, panic attacks, paranoia, arguing, isolating oneself, suicidal thoughts, manipulation, gaslighting.
> 
> Please let me know if I need to add anything else!!!  
This chapter has a few separate events taking place. If you are in any way in a state where reading a segment about dissociation could cause you to dissociate, please skip the first two parts, or come back to the chapter later. The first part was written when I was dissociating myself and the character’s thoughts and actions heavily relay that. 
> 
> Okay. Hi. I know it’s been almost 3 months. I’m sorry. My mental health got worse, to the point of me having to pull out of school for a while. Now I’m still mostly pulled out, and I’m currently down to only 3 classes. But I’m getting there. I’m now taking homeopathy meds that have actually really helped with my brain fog and I’m finding I have more motivation to do things now. I can’t make any promises about uploads and responding to comments since I’m still a mess but please know that I love talking to you guys and writing this, I’m going to do everything I can so it doesn’t stop. So uh yeah. I appreciate you guys sticking around, you really have no idea how much it means to me. Hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to comment, I’ll do my best to reply :))  
Love ya guys,  
-apollo


End file.
